everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Class of Classics
The Class of Classics is a fan made doll line. What is The Class of Classics? This fan made doll line Class of Classics are a parent children packs. The name comes from the class the parents are from. So, there will be two packs, but if there are some family, such as Grimm Master's Nimble, where there are two parents from different stories, there will be multi packs. What do the wear? The kids shall wear something like there basic, mixed in with there parents. The parents will A) If it is canon such as Thw white queen, have there shown outfits, or B) Wear something that seems like there original outfit. What Add ones? They with come with: *Stands, *Parent-Child diary/book marks, *Brushes, *an Paper picturs of the children as little kids. Dolls Note:You may add you OC, but please do not change, add, or take off anyone else's characters. Just the Two Packs Martin and Mother Gothel- Martin wears a blue shirt, but not the tower climber one. He doesn't wear his jeans but has black, normal pants. Mother Gothel a white dress lined with white lace. She has brown boats for that is just what she wears Estelle and Belle-Etoile - Estelle wears a yellow dress with a gold star pattern and has a crown of gold stars in her hair. On her feet are yellow high heels. Her red hair is worn loose. Belle-Etoile wears a pink dress and has pearls in her long, curly blonde hair. She wears pink high heels on her feet. Desiderio and Zezolla - Desiderio wears a purple suit and pants with a black bow tie. Zezolla wears a gold dress with dates on it. This set also comes with a hoe, a golden bucket with a date tree, and a silver napkin. Arion and Eirene - Arion wears a simple short-sleeved white Henley shirt with a beach scene printed onto it, with turquoise skinny jeans and tan boat shoes. His hair is its normal style, short and a bit all-over-the-place. His accessories include his cape and a simplified version of his sea-horse tiara, as the regular version is worn by his mother. His facial expression, instead of a normal resting face, is decidedly melancholic. He holds in his hand a round gilded picture frame containing a portrait of Eirene. Eirene herself is semi-translucent, and wears a long flowing dark blue dress with a white corset over the top. Her shoes are simple flats with seashell designs on them, and she wears a white cloak as an accessory. Her hair is long and flowing, her expression serene yet unhappy, and on her head she wears what will become Arion's seahorse crown. In her hand she holds a piece of seaglass fashioned into the shape of a knife. The total accessories (besides the universal ones) are: 2 seahorse crowns, 2 capes, a framed portrait of Eirene, and a seaglass knife. Ivy and Jack - Ivy wears overalls and a green plaid flannel underneath, with work boots that are only clean because she's in school, with her red hair worn in braided pigtails. Jack also wears overalls, and a plain white t-shirt, with one strap of his overalls unbuttoned. His red hair is cropped short, and his work boots are covered in dried mud. This set comes with an ax, three magic beans, and a thin white cow. Multi Pack The Nimble's which includes Jack B. Nimble, Mary, Elizabeth, Eve, and Dawn. Jack wears his canon clothes, found here. Mary wears a pink dress, with a bonnet and an apron. Elizabeth wears a outfit much simaler to her mother but a blue color. Eve has wears a sort of gender bent Jack out. She has the same top and a brown skirt. Eve wears something in bettewn. She has a pink shirt and same top as Eve and Jake. The Piro Family - Includes Carlo, Claudio, and their father Count Piro. Carlo and Claudio wear their basic clothes combined with jackets (Carlo's is blue, Claudio's is red). Count Piro wears a green jacket over a dark green vest and white shirt, and has black pants and green boots. Around his neck is a necklace with a pear on it. The L'Orange Family - Includes Isidore, Aimé, and Aimée. Isidore wears a tight orange shirt over a tiger striped sleeveless shirt, orange short pants, a tiger striped beret, and black shoes. Aimé wears an orange polo shirt and khaki pants, and has brown hair parted in the middle, a goatee and glasses on his face. Aimée wears an orange tiger striped dress, an orange jacket, and orange high heels. Her long blonde hair is tied in a ponytail with seaweed. Notes Feel free to add your characters. Category:Doll Lines